Alien X
|-|Alien Force= |-|Omniverse= Character Synopsis Alien X 'is a sample of Celestialsapien DNA that is contained within The Omnitrix. Alien X first appeared in Alien Force, Alien X stopped a flood caused by a broken dam. After much fruitless argument, Ben convinces Serena and Bellicus to transform him into another alien (mostly by insulting them). Ben swore that he won't use Alien X again, as it is not worth the price. Ben would later be forced to use Alien X when the Anihilaarg destroyed the universe and essentially recreate a near identical copy of the universe. Character Statistics 'Tier: 2-B Verse: Ben 10 Name: Alien X, Ben Tennyson Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (Was born outside of time, existed prior to Ben having his Omnitrix) Classification: Celestialsapien Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Reality Warping, Creation (Alien X has the ability to manipulate reality to the way it sees fit. Recreated the entire universe with only it's thoughts), Size Manipulation (Grew to the size comparable to a galaxy when fighting The Galactic Gladiator), Existence Erasure (It's implied that Celestialsapiens are capable of erasing things from existence), Multiple Personalities (Has alternate personalities, such as Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben Tennyson himself, who's the 'voice of reason'), Mind Manipulation (Mentally controlled the Amalgam Kids to make them fight amongst themselves), Space-Time Manipulation (Serena states that Alien X could easily change the very fundamentals of Space and Time if they desired to), Pocket Reality Manipulation (It's shown that Alien X's interior is a pocket universe that is big enough to contained compressed galaxies and stars), Acausality (Singularity; According to WOG, there are no past, present or even future iterations of Alien X. Those who transform into Alien X, whether it be in the prime universe or any alternate universe, become THE Alien X and not A Alien X), Telekinesis (Threw around the Amalgam Kids with his telekinetic powers), Duplication (Shown to have replicated itself in order to fight The Galactic Gladiator), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low). Resistance to Time Manipulation (Naturally born in a void without Time and is shown to be unaffected by Time) Destructive Ability: Multiverse level (Stated repeatedly to have the greatest power within the universe. Which indicates his power is beyond The Chronosapien Time Bomb and Chrono Nagivator, which both can destroy the multiverse comprised of an nearly infinite number of parallel universes . Stated to be Ben's most powerful alien upgrade, which makes it superior to Clockwork, who reversed the effects of The Chronosapien Time Bomb {15:50}. Was stated to be able to destroy the multiverse with 6 thoughts by WOG} Speed: Infinite (Celestialsapiens are born in and live in the Forge of Creation, a place where time does not exist) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal (Capable of trading blows with Galactic Gladiator, Can destroy the entire Multiverse is 6 thoughts) Durability: Multiverse level (Is superior and likely able to tank the force of a Chronosapien Time Bomb which can wipe out a infinite number of universes, was tanking hits from the Galactic Gladiator who is another Celestiapien and should be on par with X) Stamina: Unknown. Likely very high Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience '''(Recreated the entire universe in exact detail, only missing a few minor details such as Ben's jacket and the logo's of the smoothies they are drinking. Alien X is a singular being across the universe and it's implied that it has knowledge of over universes) '''Weaknesses: Alien X needs to wait for the different personalities in his head to make a decision before he can do anything, though this weakness disappeared in Omniverse. Alien X can also have the powers absorbed by Osmosians, and needs to follow the Multiverse Preservation Act, or other members of its species will punish it. Alien X's Life-force might be absorbed by Anur Vladias. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: While Atomic X does possess Celestialsapian DNA, he has been consistently shown to be much weaker than Alien X on multiple occasions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Multiple Personality Users Category:Size Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2